fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ennoia Phroneo
Ennoia Phroneo (霊魂の心 Anoiya Ferroneo) is the Guild Master of the Arcanum Phoenix Guild. He is known to many as the most powerful False Unorthodox Mage in history. As well, he is known to even more as the infamous "Mastermind" who has mastered several forms of telekinetic-based magic. Appearance Ennoia is a tall and often formally dressed man. However, it is often hard for people to actually tell how tall he is because he is always sitting in a chair which he causes to levitate with his telekinetic magic. Ennoia's usual attire consists of a formal light purple suit jacket with the guild symbol, matching dress pants, a long sleeved white collared shirt, a black tie, and black socks and shoes; along with his red chair with yellow magic markings along both sides. Personality Ennoia is claimed to have one of the oddest personalities in Arcanum Phoenix. This is due to his undying optimism and consistently cheerful outlook on the world, despite the less than adequate circumstances he is in due to his being Unorthodox. The other guild members, especially Atrax Noctua and Drakōn Ensui, often don't understand how Ennoia rarely appears angered or upset at any poor situation. Of course, this also makes him a very approachable person, and most of the Unorthodox do think fondly and respectfully of him. Ennoia is also extremely intelligent. His IQ is above 240 and he is thus considered a super genius. This fact helps to make Ennoia an excellent strategist in combat or in a Guild War. History Ennoia started out as the wealthy son of a rich merchant guild owner, in the town of Aurifero, in the kingdom of Fiore. Until he was 18, Ennoia had lived a sheltered life. However, he spent ample time studying forms of magic and mastering several different arts. This side of him had come from his mother, who was an S-Class Mage in a legal mage guild. His interest in the magic arts was the reason why he eventually encountered his future spouse, who also was an upcoming mage. They eventually had a son named Diannoia, and their lives seemed to be the envy of all the citizens that lived in Aurifero. However, this was until Gargoyle's Wing, a dark guild even among the Unorthodox, destroyed Aurifero, killed Ennoia's mother and wife, and forced his father into bankruptcy. Ennoia then spent a couple of years in depression, before deciding to find ways to enhance his powers and knowledge so he could protect those he cared for. While the practices in which he achieved his newfound powers are unknown, these mysterious practices had made him into an Unorthodox. Ennoia's downfalling in the past had turned him into a man who wants to help others in the present. At age 22 he joined Arcanum Phoenix and became the Guild Ace, under the mastership of Aplētos Kairo. One year later, Aplētos died of old age, and Ennoia became the Guild Master. Since then, Ennoia had devoted himself to helping Unorthodox Mages and bringing Arcanum Phoenix to a more than stable condition. Relationships Atrax Noctua With Atrax being the Guild Ace, Ennoia has high respects for Atrax and thinks of him as his protégé. With the two having polar opposite reactions to a similar situation, Ennoia constantly states that he will eventually get Atrax to look at the bright side of things. Diannoia Phroneo Being Diannoia's father, Ennoia looks at Diannoia with compassion. Although, Diannoia tends to appeared angered with his father, as Ennoia cannot make Diannoia an official member of Arcanum Phoenix because he is too young. However, Ennoia swore to Diannoia that he would become a member when he is older and the guild has prospered. Because of this, Ennoia taught Diannoia several forms of telekinetic magic, and deep down, Diannoia greatly respects and looks up to his father. Magic and Abilities Telekinesis Telekinesis: Ennoia's first magic was Telekinesis. As previously stated, he enhanced his abilities with Telekinesis using unorthodox methods, thus his form of Telekinesis is on a higher level compared to normal mages who use Telekinesis. Spells *'Humikinesis' (ヒートコントロール Netsudoteki) - Using telekinetic magic to manipulate the motion of particles, Ennoia can rapidly increase the speed of particles in the air to instantly raise the temperature around a target to a boiling point. This technique can only function over a certain area, thus making it possible to escape, though difficult due to the difficulty in recognizing it and the speed at which it activates. *'Algikinesis' (冷たい制御 Samuidoteki) - Using telekinetic magic to manipulate the motion of particles, Ennoia can rapidly decrease the speed of particles in the air to instantly lower the temperature around a target to a freezing point. The technique is limited to a certain area, thus making it possible to dodge, though difficult due to the difficulty in recognizing the technique and the speed at which it activates. *'Colpo' (小突く Kozuku) - Making a flicking motion with his thumb and middle finger, Ennoia releases a burst of telekinetic magic power, strong enough to send his opponent flying a great distance. *'Aneilesis' (監禁 Kankin) - Using his telekinetic power, Ennoia creates a barrier around a target, keeping them from attacking while within it, while other objects can interact from the outside. The technique requires full focus, so if Ennoia casts another the spell, Aneilesis will deactivate a moment after. *'Surrathageo' (齧る Kajiru) - Using his telekinetic power, Ennoia creates an imploding force around a target, which instantly crushes them. *'Spao' (牽引 Ken'in) - Using telekinesis, Ennoia pulls an opponent towards himself. *'Rhuthmos ('拍子 Hyoshi) - Ennoia releases rapid bursts of psychic energy onto his foe. Thought Projection Thought Projection: Ennoia Phroneo is able to create multiple thought projections of himself, as well as alter the size of the projections he creates. Mirage Field Mirage Field: One of Ennoia's two signature magics and result of his unorthodox training. Using his psychic powers, he can not only create illusions, but he can turn them into physical entities. This includes other illusions such as thought projections. He can also cast the reverse on himself and non-living things, to make them invisible. Though this does not make them intangible. Spells *'Gemellus' (二重身 Nijushin) - Ennoia turns one or more thought projections into physical copies of himself. *'Congemino' (掛ける Kakeru) - Ennoia creates a large scale thought projection of himself and turns it into a giant physical copy. * Ēpialēs (悪夢 Akumu) - Ennoia creates an illusion of several demons and turns them into physical entities which attack an opponent. * Obscuratio (見えない Mie Nai) - Ennoia causes himself to become invisible * Decipio (逃れなさい Nogare Nasai) - Ennoia casts a small magic field around himself for a few seconds, which causes anything that attacks him, to pass through while he reappears somewhere else. Telepathy Telepathy: Ennoia's telepathy magic allows Ennoia to communicate with others through their minds over an expanded distance. Memory Eye Memory Eye: Ennoia's second signature magic achieved through unorthodox training. It allows Ennoia to gaze into someone's memories and disrupt them. Spells *'Inaltero' (含み Fukumi) - Ennoia inserts himself into a target's memories in order to change them to his advantage. *'Deuterō' (繰り返す Kurikaesu) - Ennoia forces his opponent to relive dreams, nightmares, or past events over and over. *Akhreio (できなくする Dekinakurusu) - Ennoia uses his telepathic powers to cause his opponent to forget how to use certain magic for a limited time. *'Mentalis Abruptio' (緊張 Kincho) - Ennoia uses his telepathic and kinetic powers to destroy an opponents mind and kill them. Archive Archive: Ennoia can wield the rare magic, Archive, allowing him to transfer information to and from others, as well as temporarily teach another one of his magic spells. Spells *'Information' Transfer - Ennoia sends information into someone else's mind. This can also be used to temporarily teach a spell to someone else. *'Mind Control' - Ennoia can hack into someone's mind and control their motor functions. *'Download' - Ennoia can uses his archive magic to "download" a temporary increase in physical strength either into himself or into an ally. *'Upgrade' - Ennoia can use his archive magic to temporarily raise the power of either his spells or his ally's spells. *'Virus' - Ennoia creates multiple screens around his opponent which absorb magic power. *'Defective Cell' - Ennoia creates screens around his opponent, which explode soon after forming. *'Server Screen' - Ennoia creates a large screen in front of himself to deflect incoming attacks. Immense Magical Power - Ennoia's chair acts a limiter for his enormous magical power. At any given point while he is seated in the chair, he can only access one-third of his full magic power. Despite this, even while in the chair, is magic power is enough to create a large amount of pressure in the air, and he has enough to keep the chair levitating for four months before taking a day to rest. Enhanced Durability - To damage Ennoia is no easy feat. While he is able to deflect and block attacks using his psychic magics, he is able to withstand small explosions and magic blasts, without taking as much damage as most people would. Master Strategist - Ennoia's immense amount of intelligence allows him the ability to deeply examine a battleground, and think several steps ahead of his opponent(s). He had noted during his battle with Koros Skiasis that, judging from Skiasis's moves and the swaying of the battle, that there were exactly 43 possible moves that Ennoia could make in order to defeat him. All this he was able to think out, in only about seven minutes into the fight. Master Sensor - Ennoia can easily sense magical power from his foes. His range of magic sensory extends for over an 600 meter radius. Master Mage - Ennoia's magic power and skill are extraordinary. While he lacks any physical prowess, he is able to use his telekinetic magic to create forces that make it appear like he has immense brute strength. He is also a very difficult opponent to defeat on the battlefield, due to his excellent range of attacks, and the difficulty of actually getting close to him. However, Ennoia has stated that he is reaching the pinnacle of his potential of his growing magic power would eventually level off. Quotes *(to Atrax Noctua) "Lighten up a little. The world is a magical place, our slice of the cake just hasn't been cut yet." *(to Nukumi after she joined Phoenix Fireheart) "This guild is rich in bonds. Everyone here wants nothing more but to protect and help each other." *(to Koros Skiasis during their battle) "You really do lack intelligence. Your first absent-minded move was challenging Phoenix Fireheart. Your second one was fighting me without coming up with better strategies. I already have 43 ways of defeating you in mind..." Trivia *Ennoia's hobby is studying. *Ennoia is weak against Void Magic, as most of his psychic abilities have little to no effect on air space. Category:Guild Master Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Shiyugotenshi Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Unorthodox Category:Phoenix Fireheart Category:Characters